


Perhaps If It Weren't a Bad Day

by adorecastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, art professor!cas, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecastiel/pseuds/adorecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are having a bad day, which gets slightly worse when they meet and argue over a cab. They angrily go their separate ways- except they can't seem to stop running into each other afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cab Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I hope it'll be okay! Let me know how you guys like it!

Castiel Novak was not having a good day.

To start, he had forgotten to set his alarm the night before, which resulted in his being 15 minutes late to his morning class. He had been in such a rush that he spilled coffee all down his white shirt

“No, not again.” He had groaned under his breath.  
  
Then, when he got there, a third of his students had skipped out; apparently they had better things to do than wait for their professor.

Not that it was a big issue- he hadn’t really had anything planned for today’s classes, he was just going to let them freestyle paint while he graded assignments that had been turned in the day before. He wasn’t particularly thrilled with having to do that today. He loved seeing all of his students creations, he really did, but he just wasn’t in the mood today.

After classes were finished, which he had spent feeling uncomfortably damp from the coffee down his front, he threw on his trench coat and walked out to the college parking lot. He got in his car, and started it- except it didn’t start, save for the strange grinding noise. Cas groaned. “No, this isn’t happening!”

Except it was happening. He slumped back against the seat in defeat, letting out a long sigh. After a minute of sitting there < _Why is this happening to me > _he got back out of his craphole of a car. He stared at it for a few seconds, feeling a stab of irritation, and turned on his heel, walking away at a brisk pace.

Cas’s trek to the main road didn’t take long, although it was really windy today, which made his trench coat flap around obnoxiously. His face was now set into a permanent scowl. He had had enough of today, all he wanted was to go home and curl up with a cup of tea and his sketchpad.

He perched on the edge of the sidewalk, craning his neck to peer at all the cars moving down the street.  _Ah, yes-_ He spotted what he was looking for. “Taxi!” He called out, waving his arm at the brightly colored car, which came to a stop near him. Finally, something good for a change. Cas hurried over to the cab, pulling open the door and plopping down on the seat inside.

The only problem was, someone else had just done the same thing on the other side.

~

Dean Winchester was- to put lightly- pissed. He had just gotten off the phone with his baby brother. He couldn’t stop the conversation from replaying in his head, over and over.

Sam’s voice had been quivering with happiness when he answered. “Dean- Jess and I got engaged!”

Dean’s jaw dropped open in shock, before answering, a little hesitantly. “That’s great, Sammy!”

Unfortunately, Sam had picked up on the apathetic note in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I- nothing, it’s great, i’m happy for you!” He hesitated for a few seconds. “You don’t think this is a little too early…? I mean…you guys are so youn-”

He regretted saying anything as Sam’s anger overtook his initial happiness. “No, Dean. Jess and I have been dating for 4 years. I love her. Just because you can’t keep a stable relationship doesn’t mean I can’t get married!”

“Oh no no, this is not about me,” Dean snarled back. “I just want you to be happy, and I don’t want you rushing into this!”

“I am happy, Dean! Why do you think I proposed to her?” Sam’s voice became unexpected gentle and a little hesitant. “I know…maybe you’re worried because your relationships with Cassie and Li-”

“No, fuck you. We are not talking about this.” Dean interrupted ending the call, seething, then muttered to himself. “Great, now look what you’ve done.”

He glanced at his watch, then swore. He was about to be late to work if he didn’t hurry up. His baby was in the garage, waiting for a part to come in- in the meantime, he had to get a taxi ASAP. He flagged one down, jogging over and getting inside. Except, wait- why was someone else in there, too?


	2. You Stupid Assbutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas come face to face in a cab, and start arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess i'll keep going with this if you guys like it!! Hope you like this chapter~

Cas’s mouth popped open in shock for a few seconds, before he scrunched his eyebrows together in anger. “Hey,” He snapped. “This is  _my_ cab!”

The person on the other side snorted. “Yeah, okay. Pretty sure I got here first.”

Cas was fuming. “No, you were most certai-”

His rant cut off as he did a double take at the man sitting in the seat a few feet away from him, his scowl fading from his face. A pair of startlingly gorgeous green eyes- angry green eyes, at that, met his faltering gaze. However, the next words out of his mouth stopped any progression of train of thought. In fact, it reinforced his scowl that had been nearly wiped off his face.

The green eyed man sneered. “Cat got your tongue?”

Cas lifted his chin angrily. “No, no feline has caught ahold of my tongue. Now, if you would kindly get out of  _my_ cab, I would appreciate it.”

The other man chuckled humorlessly. “ _Your_ cab? Look, asshole, I really need this cab right now..so if you would kindly step out-” He gestured for Cas to leave.

Cas tilted his head, squinting, as his head shifted into a patch of sunlight shining into the cab. “I need this cab, too.”

Mr. Perfect Green Eyes shifted uncomfortably, and for a split second he wore a strange expression, before it shifted back into an angry expression. His jaw clenched, muscles twitching, which Castiel definitely did not notice, not at all, before he blew out a long breath.

“So what’s it gonna be?” He put on his best glower, narrowing his emerald eyes slightly. The two stared at each other for a few seconds and Cas couldn’t help but glance down at the man’s mouth < _Wow, was it perfect >_ then sharply away. He could feel his cheeks start to redden, and he cleared his throat.

“Um, y-you know what, you can have it, I, uh..” Cas mumbled, trailing off, babbling some incoherent excuse as he scrambled to get out of the cab,  _right now_ , (maybe slamming the door a little harder than necessary) but when he got out, he was looking across the cab at the other man who had decided to get out as well, and  _oh shit,_ washe ever tall. Of course, this didn’t stop Castiel from yelling at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

The taller man seemed to be wearing at a blank expression as he stared at Cas, his lips slightly parted. They stared at each other for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to Cas, until the cab they had vacated suddenly took off, tires squealing, jarring them both back to reality. Apparently the driver had had enough of their bullshit.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Cas moaned, putting his face in his hands for a minute before looking up at the person who was ruining his day even more. “Why didn’t you just take the cab, you..you..stupid assbutt!” He blurted out, feeling at a loss of words for some odd reason.

The tall man opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking enraged. Then what Cas said sunk in. He seemed to struggle, at a loss of words.

“Did you..did you just call me an  _assbutt?_ ” He managed to choke out, and looked like he wasn’t sure whether to get mad or laugh. Apparently the latter took over, and he doubled over, wheezing out a laugh.

Cas thought it was a beautiful sound, and he watched the man laugh with a slightly bemused expression. Then he remembered he was supposed to be going home, and  _hey._ He was mad at this guy.

“Very funny,” He fumed, flipping him off, (maybe he was being a little harsh) before striding away, his long trench coat flapping out behind him as he called over his shoulder: “I hope you never find another cab!”

He swore he could still hear that laughter echoing in his ear, even though he was blocks away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this. Heh. Next chapter will be up soon! (Also I think i'll be switching off for their POVs every other chapter or something)


	3. Thinking of Strangers

Dean arrived at work a few minutes late. Bobby Singer, the owner of Singer's Auto, wasn't too happy, but he blew it off since he basically considered Dean his son.

 

Dean gave Bobby an apologetic grin as he grumbled away. Bobby was all bark and no bite, honestly. He would have offered a decent apology, except for the fact he was caught up in his own thoughts.

 

Certain thoughts about a certain stranger's beautiful blue eyes.

 

He was being stupid. Just a passing stranger who he would probably never see again- now why should that make him feel disappointed?

 

You don't even know the guy, Dean told himself firmly.

“What are you muttering about over there, Dean?” Bobby's voice jolted him out of a daydream of otherworldly blue eyes and a perfect mouth and _no he was done._ Dean's neck and ears started to feel warm; he didn't even realize he was talking out loud. He prayed to God that his face wasn't red.

He cleared his throat. “Er, nothing..just, uh, talking to myself.”

 

Dean didn't turn around, but he could feel Bobby's gaze boring into him, before he heard a quiet snort, but Bobby didn't say anything else.

 

He continued about, working but not really. He wandered around the shop mindlessly, until finally Bobby confronted him.

 

“Dean!” Bobby exclaimed in exasperation. “That's the wrong part you're putting on! What are you, a brainless idjit?”

 

Dean looked down at what he was doing, only just realizing that he was trying to install a part made for a different car than the one he was fixing.

“Oh,” He looked up at the older man, giving him a lopsided smirk, trying to play it off as an innocent accident. “Oops.”

 

Bobby scoffed. “Oops, my ass. What's going on with you, boy? And don't you say it's nothing.” He added at the end as Dean opened his mouth, then closed it. Bobby knew him too well, dammit.

 

So of course he blurted out the first excuse he could think of. “Sam's engaged.” It wasn't exactly a lie- it did bother him a little, but it wasn't the truth either.

 

“And? What, are you jealous?”

 

“No! Of course not,” Dean scoffed. “I just..don't you think it's...don't you think they're a little young?”

 

Bobby gave him a look. “Sam's grown up now, Dean. He doesn't need you to change his diaper, he can make his own decisions! The only thing you can do is support him- I mean, you _are_ the only family he's got..and if he's getting married, he's getting married. Nothing you can do.”

 

Dean didn't say anything for a minute, feeling a mixture of guilt for how he treated Sam and indignation at Bobby for giving him the harsh truth- straight up. Bobby added knowingly:   
“Anyway, don't I recall you proposing to a girl by the name of Cassie when you were three years younger than Sam is now?”

 

“Yeah, whatever, Bobby..” Dean grumbled irritably as he turned away, finding the right parts for the car he was working on. But Bobby was right- like usual. He gave a resigned sigh. He would have to call Sam later to apologize- or 'have a chick-flick moment' as Dean liked to call it.

 

He got back to work, this time with the correct parts, avoiding thoughts of a certain angel faced stranger.

 

~

 

That evening Castiel curled up on the couch with his favorite quilt, gripping a cup of chamomile tea. He just wanted to de-stress after today's events. But even as he stared at the TV, he didn't pay attention to what was happening on tonight's program. Not really.

 

An image of a perfect stranger kept filling his mind. He was beautiful, with startling green eyes, a perfectly chiseled jaw that had a hint of stubble on it, and that mouth..Cas suddenly clenched his jaw. He was _not_ going to think about that asshole, he was _not._ Not, not, not.

 

He pushed his bottom lip out in a scowl-pout, and focused unnecessarily hard on the tv. The news guy was blabbering about something that Cas tuned out, and he sipped his tea, thinking about how he would have to get his car in to get checked out as soon as possible. At least tomorrow was Friday; he got done with classes early on Fridays. Maybe he'd be able to get his car in by at least Saturday.

 

He closed his eyes, finally relaxing, half listening to the TV. He loved his weekends. He usually went for a run early Saturday and Sunday morning, before stopping by to see his brother Gabriel at his bakery. He would hang out there for a little while with some coffee, chatting with Gabriel and some of the people who worked there whose company he particularly enjoyed. Then he would go home for a little while to sit outside while grading his students work or reading a book. Sometimes Anna would come visit him in the evening, or sometimes she would call him and Gabriel and they'd all go out to dinner together. He smiled faintly- and a little drowsily.

 

Deciding he needed to go to bed before he fell asleep on the couch, he got up to brush his teeth. He took special care in making sure his alarm was set- and at the proper time. Ten minutes later, he was curled up in bed, and a few minutes after that he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Chapter 3. Thought I'd put out another one before my inevitable doom of the ACT on Saturday..so enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter...Will be posting next chapter soon, probably sometime this weekend!


End file.
